Problems
by cm forever
Summary: Two friends make a huge mistake that effects the whole group. How will they all recover from it?
1. Problems

Okay this fic is called "Problems". It takes place in Season 6, so Chandler and Monica are living together and Rachel lives with Joey. I'm gonna make Phoebe still be living in her Grandmother's apartment. I always forget the disclaimer so here goes: I don't own any of the Character and you know whatever. Okay here goes.

Chandler walks up to the door and pauses before putting the key in the slot and turning the knob. He's coming home late again and doesn't want to wake Monica up. It seems like they've been getting into arguments a lot and he is not in the mood tonight. The only light showing in the room is by one candle that is almost burned down to the wick. He opens the door slowly and walks in quietly. As soon as the door closes, Monica jumps up from the couch. Apparently she fell asleep there.

" Oh, I'm sorry Mon. I didn't want to wake you up."

" Well you did. Where the hell were you?" She asks angrily.

" I got stuck at work again." He says taking off his coat and putting his briefcase. Her face drop from anger to sadness.

" Whatever. I'm going to bed." She says walking to the table and blowing out the candle. He then notices that the table was set with plates and silverware. He sighs.

" Monica, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't expect to stay this late and I certainly didn't know that you were making dinner for us."

" Well, you should have called." Monica adds.

" I know. I'm sorry."

" What's going on at work? I mean you come home late a lot, sometimes in a bad mood and always tired. We hardly get to see each other."

" The WENUS is all out of whack, then people aren't doing the job they were hired for and I'm picking up the slack. It's frustrating. And right now I just wanna sleep."

" Fine." She says with a certain look on her face.

" What?" He says sensing there was more she wanted to say.

" It's just…what's happening to _us_?"

" Huh?"

" Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "It just seems like we're drifting apart. You're busy at work and I have my handful at the restaurant. We don't get to see a lot of each other. Then when we do get a chance, we're hanging out with the gang or we usually end up fighting or something."

" Well what do you want me to do about it Monica!" He doesn't know why he just snapped at her. Taking his anger out on her wasn't right and he knew that.

" Don't you snap at me! Okay, I am just telling you what you already know. It's obvious."

" Well, what do you want to do to fix this Mon? Huh?"

" I want us to talk this out. I want to know what's going through your head. We're not communicating anymore. You're not talking to me like you used to."

" Don't pin this on me Monica. We both aren't making things easy. You're not talking to me either. I don't know what you want from me. One minute it seems like you want this, next that. Then you come to me with this crap about how _I_ don't open up to_ you_. I mean come on! I'm not a mind reader. And hey, you wanted me to open up? Well I just did. You know I'm no good at this relationship stuff and you are not making it any easier."

" Oh, _I'm_ not making it easier? I'm so sorry that I've failed you Chandler!" She says sarcastically. "Why don't you just call me when you grow up? Alright!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!" with that he storms out and slams the door behind him while Monica collapses on the couch in a fit of tears.

******

" Ahhh! Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me!" Rachel screams when Her and Chandler bump into each other in the hallway. 

" Sorry."

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

" Yeah. It's just that Monica and I got in a fight again."

" Aww, I'm sorry."

" Yeah but you don't look to good either. What's up?"

" I just got back from the date from hell."

" Well come on. You can tell me all about it."

******

They end up drinking at a bar called Smith's. 

" So he's rambling on and on about his ex girlfriends and referring to himself in third person. To top it off, I guess he didn't realize how expensive the restaurant was until the bill came. He looks at it then looks up at me and picks out what I ordered and made me pay for it. I mean that is just tacky."

" Wow. Sounds like you had a great time." He says sarcastically. 

" It's so hard to meet guys these days. All the good ones are taken..." She downs another drink while Chandler orders more.

" We better becarful before we end up drunk or something." He quips. 

" Yea. I'm already feeling tipsy."

"Me too." There's a moment of silence.

"What happened between you and Mon."

" Well, I was working late. And Monica had made dinner for the two of us but I didn't know, then some how we got in this argument about how things aren't going well, how we're not communicating. And blah blah blah."

" Don't worry, you guys will be fine."

" See now how do you know that."

" Well, do you love her?"

" Of course I do."

" Then it will work out."

" It's just so hard sometimes. Ya' know?" He puts his head down while Rachel rubs his back.

" I know it is, honey. I know" He lifts his head a little and Rachel stops rubbing his back. They instantly realize their only inches apart. Then suddenly, as if the alcohol they were consuming finally took its toll, They lean in and kiss. It was soft at first but then became more passionate. 

*****

" I don't know what to do. He just stormed out and I have no idea where he went." Monica tells Joey franticly.

" Mon, relax. He's probably fine. You guys just got in a fight right?" She nods. " Then just give him some time to cool off. Okay?"

" Alright." She agrees.

" He'll be back if not tonight then by tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep."

" Okay, thanks Joe. You're a good friend." She smiles. 

" Glad to help. I'm going to bed cause I need my sleep. I have that audition tomorrow. Goodnight."

" Night." Monica replies as Joey turns to leave. She stares at the door hoping that it will magically open and she would find Chandler on the other side. She shakes her head and turns to walk away. That night she doesn't get much sleep. It's hard for her to sleep peacefully with out him with her. 

****

"How did we get in this rough spot? Everything was going great but then we just started to see less and less of each other. Sometimes just to avoid fights." She says thinking out loud. A single tear rolls down her cheek. 

" I hope he's okay. And doesn't do something stupid." She tells herself. With that, she rolls over and gives a futile attempt at getting a good night's sleep.

*******

Please review!!!


	2. Rude awakenings

" Okay, I'm officially freaked out! He should be here by now." Monica says to Phoebe while making pancakes for breakfast.

" He probably had to go to work. Watch, he'll call you when he gets there." She replies. Just then Joey and Ross walk in.

" Joey! He hasn't comeback yet." 

" He hasn't?" He replies with a questioning look.

" Well do you see him here!" Monica answers sarcastically. 

" He normally would have come back by now." He says while taking a seat at the table nearby.

" I know!" She replies in a classic Monica style. "And his cell is turned off."

" I just told Monica he probably had to go to work and will call her later." She says rolling her eyes.

Ross finally chimes in " Umm… some one wanna tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

" Monica and Chandler had a fight last night and he walked out." Phoebe replies.

" Oh, well I agree with Phoebe. He probably thinks you're still mad at him. You know how Chandler is, always over reacting."

" Maybe you guys are right. Okay, I'm just going to calm down and wait for **him **to come to **me**."

" Good thinking." Phoebe says while pouring orange juice.

"Hey, where's Rach?"

" She had a date last night. I guess it went well since she didn't come home." Joey answers with a huge grin. He then gets up to grab a pancake.

" Don't you have that audition this morning?" Ross asks while doing the same as Joey.

" Oh crap!" He suddenly stops. "I'm gonna be late!" He takes a few pancakes sits down quickly, practically dumps syrup on them. He then inhales them.

" Geez, Joey. Slow down." Monica laughs.

" I can't. See you guys later." He answers with a mouth full of pancake. They all laugh when he runs out.

" That would make a great first impression" 

" Well that's Joey for you." 

" Yup."

" So anyway, My class at NYU is doing really well. They're thinking about letting me teach another one."

" Wow. That's great."

" So those kids are actually listening to you when you talk?" Phoebe asks looking surprised.

"Well I hate to eat and run." He says ignoring Phoebe's last comment. " I have to go and teach one of my **really cool** classes now." He says glaring at Phoebe.

"Bye" Monica and Phoebe say in unison as he leaves.

" Well I guess I should head off too. I'm going to get my palms read again. Maybe this time I'll get a good reading. Wish me luck." 

" Good luck." With that, she leaves with Monica left alone with her thoughts.

******

" Ugh! My head is killing me." Chandler says while sitting up.

" I know it's like someone hit me on the head with a bat." Rachel says also getting up.

A second passes by and at the same time they turn slowly to face each other and then whip their heads back front. "Ahhh!"

" What the hell happened?!" Chandler screams.

" Okay first of all, stop screaming! Second of all, I don't know." Rachel replies holding her head. " Are you naked?"

" Umm…yea. Are you?"

" Yup." She pulls the sheets closer to her. They look around and realize that they're in some sleazy motel with their clothes scattered around the place.

" Oh no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He shakes his head wildly. 

" Yea, keep doing that. That will turn back time." She quips.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you realize what we just did? We supposedly had… sex. I just cheated on my girl friend and you just slept with your best friend's boyfriend! And you don't even care?" Her eyes suddenly widen.

" Oh no! How could we do that? Shit, Shit, Shit!" She says hitting her head. "Okay, umm we have to think logically. First lets get our clothes on."

" Okay cover your eyes, no peeking."

" I don't want too." 

" I'll get my clothes and change in the bathroom and wait for you to finish."

" Okay." He gets up and grabs his clothes and runs to the bathroom.

" Okay. You can look now." She does so and puts her stuff on while Chandler does the same in the bathroom. Minutes later he yells from inside the bathroom. " You done?"

" Yes." He emerges from the bathroom to see a dressed and waiting Rachel.

" Lets get some breakfast." They check out of the room and go to a nearby diner. After they order, there is an uncomfortable silence. 

" What can you remember about last night?" Rachel asks, breaking the ice.

" Well," He rubs his head. " I definitely remember a lot of drinks. I remember that we were talking about your date and about Monica and I. Then I remember we kissed…. And that's it. I don't remember anything about a motel or having sex with you." Rachel puts her head down then lifts it back up.

" We can't tell Monica."

" What?"

" We don't even know what really happened. She will hate me forever. I know because if I were in her shoes, I would do the same. She would never forgive you either. The rest of them will all agree with her and hate us."

" I don't want to lose her."

" Then lets keep to ourselves. She is my best friend and I don't want to lose her as that because of one stupid mistake we made. Okay?" He doesn't answer. " Okay?" He reluctantly nods.

" It's like I'm lying to her if I go and act like everything is alright. Shouldn't I tell her everything and she'll be happy I was honest with her?"

" In another situation I would say definitely. But in this predicament I would say no. We have to much to lose. What do you think is going to happen if you tell her?" He shrugs his shoulders. " She'll leave you or if she is really generous and just make you earn her trust again. It's not like you just slept with some stranger. I mean its **us**." She says pointing form her to him.

" I know your right. It's just…hard."

" I know. Believe me I do. I feel just as bad but this is the only way she won't get hurt. I don't want that to happen. Do you?"

" No."

" I didn't think so. We're just gonna have to be strong and get over this." Rachel says being interrupted by the waitress delivering their food. They began to eat.

" Did we use a condom?" Rachel stops eating and looks up.

" I think so. I saw just a wrapper somewhere but not the condom." They continue their meal in silence. After paying the bill, they hail a cab to head home.

" What are you going to tell Monica?" Rachel asks.

" What do you mean?" 

" She's gonna ask where you were. What are you going to tell her?"

Chandler sighs. " That I got a little too drunk and instead of coming home like that, I crashed at a motel. It's not a lie just not the whole truth. What are you going to say to everyone?"

" That I ended up sleeping with the guy I met last night but I don't think there will be a second date." The cab pulls up to the apartment building. They get out and walk up to the apartment. 

" Good luck." Rachel says before walking into her and Joey's apartment.

" You too." Chandler replies. He opens the apartment door to find it empty. " Monica?" She emerges from her room.

" Chandler! Thank god you're alright." She runs up and hugs him. With every second she holds him the guiltier he feels.

****

Next chapter coming soon. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. So if you don't like it and have constructive criticism or you like it and just wanna say so then review!!!


	3. Time Passes

Hey guys. I know this storyline has been used before but I promise that I will try not to make it too cliché. 

*****

About six weeks later:

Monica is sitting on the orange couch of Central perk with Phoebe, sipping her latte carefully.

" So what's wrong with you?" Phoebe finally asks after contemplating if she should. 

" What? Nothing, nothing's wrong with me. Why would you think something's wrong with me?"

" Oh well you seem a little off. I know that's weird coming from me but I really think something's bothering you. Is everything alright with you and Chandler?"

" Yes, me and Chandler are fine. But that's exactly the problem."

" I'm not following"

" You remember how Chandler and I went through this rough spot and one night he ran out and came back later the next day?" She nods. " Ever since then things were better for us. We made time to spend with each other and he made sure that he wasn't upset about work and taking it out on me. I mean he apologized for everything that happened and wanted to put it behind us."

" Wow, that's wonderful."

" Yeah, I know but I still get this feeling that he is trying to hide something from me. I've known Chandler forever and I know when he's been hiding something and that he's trying to make up for it."

" Like what?"

" I can't put my finger on it."

" All I can say is that you should talk to Chandler. Feel him out. Just hint at it. Don't come right out and accuse him of it."

" Sure. I can do that."

" Where is he now?"

" He went to lunch with Rachel. Well… They should be back by now."

" Good. Go talk to him now and tell me what happens because I am **really** bored."

" Okay."

" Good luck."

" Thanks."

*****

" Hey, thanks for going to lunch with me." Rachel says, opening the door to her apartment, putting purse on the kitchen counter top and sitting on one of the barstool.

" No prob. What did you want to talk to me about?" He asks.

" I think you need to sit down for this." He does so on the barka lounger. " I think we should tell Monica what happen that night." He just sits there silently. " Chandler, you gonna say something or what?"

" No!" he yells jumping up. " Sorry. No, I just don't think I can do that. Why? Why do you want to tell her all of a sudden? It's been like a month or so since then and **you **were the one who persuaded **me** not to tell anyone."

" I know."

" Oh, you know. Then, Why? Why? Why?! I just…can't handle that right now." He falls back in the chair and after a few moments of unbearable silence he looks up with tears in his eyes. " Everyday

I felt guiltier and guiltier. I'm now beginning to get over a little bit. We don't fight anymore and I can see our future. I can't give that up now. I don't want to loose her."

" I know." She manages to get out. Now in tears just like Chandler. " I don't want that to happen. That is the last thing I want, for you to loose her."

" Then why tell her!"

" Because!"

" Why? Give me one good reason why."

" Fine," She gets up and runs into the bathroom and stomps back out with a paper bag in her hand. "The reason we have to is in this bag." He looks in and pulls something out.

" Whats this?"

" That is the reason. We have to tell Monica what we did that night because I'm pregnant! She will find out in 8 months anyway. Can you think of a better reason?"

" What?!" Chandler yells with someone behind him in unison. Rachel and Chandler turn around to see Monica standing there. (Okay who didn't see that coming)

*****

Joey walks into Central perk and sees Phoebe reading a magazine.

" Hey Pheebs." She looks up.

" Hey, what's wrong with you?" She sees the gloomy look on his face. " Your aura is all out of whack."

" You remember that audition I went for," 

" Yea what about it?"

" I didn't get it."

" Oh, no. What was it for?"

" This movie called Serendipity. It's about this guy and girl who fall in love one night but the girl says that they should leave it up to fate and then all this crap happens but in the end they end up together." ( I love that movie!)

" Wow."

" Yea and it was only me and this other big movie guy, Ron Cusack or something."

" John! John Cusack?"

" Yeah, that's what I said. He ended up getting it."

"Did they give you a real reason to why you didn't get it?"

" Nope. They just said that it was tight competition and that they just had to make a choice."

" I'm sorry Joe. I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

" Me too. I just would have been perfect for that part."

" You want something to drink? My treat."

" No thanks."

" Oh I know!" She turns and points to a woman at her next table. " Why don't you have sex with her? She's been eyeing you since you walked in. Afterwards we can go and get some subs from Blimpie's."

" You're the best!" 

" I know. Now go get some."

" Okay." He gets up and goes over to the woman. " Hey, how you doin?" She giggles and Joey gives Phoebe the thumbs up.

******

" I can't believe this!" Monica turns to walk away.

" No! Mon! We can explain." To stop her from going he pulls her arm.

" Let go of me you bastard!" She screams. She looks at Rachel. " You whore! I don't ever want to see you two ever again!" She shrugs Chandler hand off her and runs out.

" Oh my god!" Rachel yells. " We got to go find her."

" Yea lets go." They run down the stairs, trying to catch up with Monica. When they get to the street they see Monica stepping into a cab.

" Wait Monica!" She ignores them. Chandler runs to the cab before it pulls off and tries to open the door but She locks it.

" Ma'am, are you ready to go?"

" Yes please." The cab starts. Chandler hits the roof.

" Wait a minute sir." The cab stops and looks at Monica. " Monica, I'm sorry. Just let us explain to you everything that happened."

" No! I don't want to here it right now. Can we go." The cab starts again.

" Mon." Rachel now runs up to the cab.

For the first time since she got into the cab, she looks up at them and they see the hurt and angry in her face. Her once beautiful sapphire eyes, was now sparkling from the tears of sorrow that ran down her face.

" I hope you too are happy together." With that the cab runs off leaving a stunned Rachel and Chandler behind. 

*********


	4. Killing me softly

Finals and school are over! Woo hoo! Anyway now I can continue with this fic. Okay I'm going to write this one in past tense.

*****

We stood on the sidewalk without moving and watched as the cab sped off. After letting what Monica said sink in, I turned to Rachel.

" About what she said, we're not getting together because I don't feel that way about you."

" Yea, same here. We need to just give her time to cool off and talk to her when she comes back. We'll explain to her that it was all just a mistake." 

" Your right."

" I know I am." Just then Phoebe came walking up the street.

" Hey guys! What are you doing talking out here?" 

" Umm no reason." Rachel and I answered at the same time.

" Okay…"

" What have you've been up to Pheebs?" Rachel asked, while she changed the subject.

" Joey and I just came back from the sub shop."

" Where is he?" Chandler chimed in.

" He went to buy more condoms incase he meets anyone tonight at dinner."

" Dinner?"

" Yea, the two of us are going out to dinner like we always do to talk about you guys." The three of us walked up the stairs and went into Rachel and Joey's apartment.

*****

" Miss?" I then realize that the cab driver asked me twice where I want to go.

" Umm anywhere. It doesn't matter. I just can't stay home."

" How about we just drive around like a tour?"

" Sure."

" May I ask what's bothering you? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

" Actually I do have a lot on my mind."

" Crap!"

" What?"

" There a lot of traffic. Since we have time on our hands, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

" Umm you seem nice but I don't think so. I don't even know you."

" I'm Rick, I grew up in Brooklyn. Married for 14 years with 2 girls. Now will you tell me, I'm a good listener."

" Well, Rick, I'm just having one of those days when you find out that your boyfriend you live with has been sleeping with your best friend and their having a baby. I'm Monica by the way."

" Wow. Monica, through all the people I've picked up and helped, you have one of the hardest situations."

" Thanks Rick. That helps me a lot." I replied with a hint of sarcasm that only reminded me of Chandler.

" Why don't you start from the beginning."

" Okay. In a nutshell, my boyfriend and I were having problems. Arguments, working late, stuff like that. One night, like six weeks ago, he worked late and I was pissed off because I came home early so we can spend time together. So we argued and then he walked out and didn't come back until the next day. I was worried sick. He walks in and says sorry and blah, blah, blah. Since that night we have been doing great but the way he does things or acts just gave me a feeling like something was going on. Maybe he was guilty or I don't know what. I was telling my friend Phoebe this and she was like just come out and ask them. So I was walking up to our apartment but I heard him and my best friend Rachel in the apartment across the hall and she told him that she was pregnant. Then I ran outside and hailed the cab and you know the rest. I mean how could they do this!" 

" That's one big ass nut shell." I laughed a little. " Did you talk to them? Do you know what exactly is going on between them?"

" No… I don't even know if I want to know anything. It just hurts to know that two people that you love, betraying you like that. You know?"

" I know. It's gotta hurt. And it should."

" What?"

" That's the only way you know if you really love someone, if when you lose them or they do something that hurts you and it feels like hell. When you love someone you do whatever it takes for you two to stay together. I'm not saying that if someone treats you like dirt that you immediately go running back to that person. You need to talk to Chandler and see what he has to say. If they have been going at it for a long time and he loves this Rachel girl then you have to realize that it wasn't meant to be. And move on-"

" I don't know."

" You didn't let me finish. How long have you've been together?"

" About 2 years."

" If he has been in with you for that long then he must feel something for you still. And you said he acted guilty around you right?"

" Yea."

" If he didn't still love you then he wouldn't feel guilty about doing what he did. How about I take you home so that you can talk to him?"

" Thanks, that would be good." 15 minutes later.

" Here you are." I reached into my purse to take out my wallet but he stops me.

" No, need. It's on me."

" Thank you. It's nice to meet someone who is so friendly in this city and has good advice. Your one of a kind."

" Thank you. Just call me the advice cab." He smiled.

" Alright well I'm gonna go. Thanks again for everything."

" No problem. Remember what I said."

*****

The door suddenly swung open and Monica came in not noticing me on the couch.

" Hi." She looked up surprised to see me.

" Rachel." I look into her eyes and see that there is no emotion. She doesn't look angry, happy, or sad. Just nothing. " Where's Chandler?"

" I don't know." There was a moment of silence and then I break the ice.

" Can I just tell you something."

" What now?" she sighed.

" The whole Chandler and me was a mistake. We were both drunk and in a bad place. It only happened once. Totally a huge mistake."

" It **wasn't **a mistake. I know that much."

" How can you say that? Do you think I would do that on purpose?"

" I don't know Rach! I don't know what to expect from you. When we were kids and I was fat, we were best friends. Then I had my first boyfriend Billy Marks. Of course, after he heard from some 'rumor' that you liked him he figured 'why don't I break up with fat Monica and date miss popularity Rachel'. Then in high school I had the biggest crush one Ryan Phillips but you stole him too and you knew I liked him!"

" Hey! I didn't know you liked him until after we had broken up and you said you didn't care then."

" Well I care know! Then of course there was Justin."

" Justin? Who's Justin."

" You know which Justin I'm talking about. I was in love with him and at my birthday party, I have to find you two in the back kissing."

" How many times do I have to tell you that **he** kissed **me**! He was an ass hole!"

" And now you took Chandler. How many times are you gonna do this Rach? Stealing the people that I love."

" I didn't make it my goal to sleep with Chandler! And it only happened once by the way! We can't even remember what happened." She looked at me then rolled her eyes. " Look, forget about what ever happened years ago. Okay I'm sorry for all of that and this too. Chandler and I didn't tell you what happened because we didn't want to hurt you. The bottom line is I love you like a sister and you don't go around hurting people who are your family. I'm asking you to find it in your heart to forgive me because I went over the line but I'm truly sorry about it. As God as my witness it will never happen again. I'll see to it." I tried to read her face but again there was nothing. She just looked down. "I'm going to go because I have…a thing…to do. **Hopefully** I'll see you later Mon."

*****

Ring, Ring. I ran to get my cell phone since hardly anyone calls me on it.

" Hello?"

" Chandler." 

" Monica?" Her voice was but a whisper.

" Yes. It's me. Can you come home like now? I really need to talk to you."

" Okay. I'm coming up." I was up there in a matter of minutes.

" I called you because I want to deal with this situation right now." She looked so calm. But an eerie type of calmness as if she is acting tougher than she feels. When she talked it was merely above a whisper.

" Okay."

" I talked to Rachel."

" Did she tell you everything? About how it was just one night, it meant nothing and we're so very sorry."

" Chandler, do you know what one of my biggest fears is?" I shook my head, a little confused. " Of course you wouldn't, I never told you this. You know how I always used to complain because I never had a decent boyfriend. Well I always hoped that I would find a husband who really loved me and cherished me. That truly and deeply loved me. Having a mother like mine is not easy and having a father whom is completely oblivious to how much my mother hurt me with her criticism. Ross didn't help either by being the perfect child in the family, which made me feel like an outcast. So I just wanted someone who loved me for me unconditionally and who most importantly would **never** hurt me." She then broke down in tears. " My fear was loving someone with all my heart and them turning around and hurting me in the worse way. I used to think you could never hurt me but you did Chandler, you hurt me really bad."

" Monica, I'm sorry." I said with my voice shaking.

" I bet you don't know how I felt when I heard Rachel talking to you and saying that she was pregnant and with your child. It felt like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it then tried to put back as if it would work! That killed me inside not only because I realized what the love of my life did behind my back with someone else that I love but to know that she was having a child with you! That was supposed to be me, I'm the one who should be saying that we are having a baby together, not her! She is having a baby with the man that I love! For that moment it felt like she had the two things I wanted the most but can't have: you and a baby."

" What do you mean the two things. You can still have me Monica! I need you! We can be together, get married and have a kid of our own!" I shouted back.

" No we can't! Because I can't have a baby!" She screamed, crying hysterically.

" What are you talking about?"

" I can't have children! I have a problem that makes me not capable of having children." I stood there stunned.

" When did you find this out."

" Today before I called you. I guess I'm just finding everything out today." By then she was on the couch crying. I moved closer to hug her and comfort her like I always have but she flinched at my touch and pushed me away while jumping up.

" NO! Don't touch me! Just don't!" Then she ran out of the apartment to only God knows where.

Next Chapter is coming soon!


	5. Heartache and pain

Okay after a long vacation, Im back. For now on I'm writing like this. Sorry for always changing like the point of view and stuff but I'm experimenting so don't be mad.

"Oh no…" Rachel sank into the chair while Chandler told her about Monica's condition. "Now I feel even worse, this is like icing on the cake."

" I know what you mean. This really does make it even worse. I really don't know what to do."

" Well, umm, will she talk to you?"

" No. When I enter the room or try to talk to her, she just makes up some lame excuse and exits the room."

" Chandler, this is really bad."

" Ya think?" Chandler quipped.

" This is no time for your annoying sarcasm Chandler!"

" Sorry. Does anyone else know?"

" No, at the most they may suspect that something's not right, but besides that, its all good." She paused for a moment. " I have an appointment tomorrow which will confirm that I'm pregnant and refer me to another doctor." He gave a slight nod. She replied with a week smile, thankful that he is at least attempting to seem fine when actually he was far from it. An awkward silence raised again then the door opened and Monica came in.

" Okay I know why you're here Chandler, but why the hell is she here? I don't want you my apartment."

" Monica, be reasonable."

" Shut up Chandler!"

" Its okay Chandler. I'm going." Monica looked away as she past and headed out the apartment."

" Monica, you can't just go kicking people out of our apartment like that even with the circumstances!"

" Chandler you have no right to tell me how to act after what you did, I mean at least I'm faithful! Anyway, It's not our apartment anymore, I want you to move out." She looked away again so that she didn't see his heartbroken countenance.

" But… Mon, I,"

" Don't make this harder than it has to be." She looked up at him and her sapphire eyes were pleading to him. 

" Okay, I'll move out as soon as I can but for now I'll stay in the guest room."

" Fine."

" But I still want to talk to you about what you said before and you can't run out this time."

" What are you talking about?" She asked although she knew exactly what he was talking about."

" You said that you couldn't have children, is that true?"

" Of course it is, you think that I would make that up! Then you don't know me at all!" She snapped even thought she immediately wanted to take it back.

" I do know you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

" Stop saying you're sorry."

" Okay. It's just hard to believe. How long have you've know?"

" Two weeks."

" And you kept it to yourself this long? Why?" Monica went to sit on the couch as if her only support.

" Because I refused to believe it. I refused to believe that something was wrong with me and that I couldn't get what I longed for." She said sincerely. " Besides I had other things to deal with like cheating boyfriends and backstabbing friends." She added bitterly. Chandler moved slowly to her and this time she let him put his arms around her. He held her for the rest of the night rocking her back and forth while occasionally kissing the top of her head. The next day he started to pack his bags. Monica couldn't bear to watch it so she went out for a walk and then to the movies.

*****

Chandler sealed another box and took a rest. He leaned against a box that was open. He reached and pulled out his favorite picture of her. He looked around the apartment, once a place that reminded him of love, now set off an air of despair. What else could go wrong?

" Anyone home?" A voice asked. It was Joey with Phoebe. Chandler jumped up.

" Hey guys."

" Hey, what's with the boxes? Did you and Monica fight over that room again?" They laughed while Chandler only wished that were the case.

" I'll tell you the real reason but where's Ross?"

" At the coffeehouse. Why?"

" Do me a favor and go get him. I would like to tell you all at once." A couple a of minutes later, Joey returned dragging a puzzled Ross.

" Okay can you guys sit down?" They did so.

" I'm sensing this isn't good news." Phoebe prophesied.

" It isn't."

" I knew it!"

" Phoebe be quiet! Go on Chandler." Ross demanded.

" Thanks. I don't know where to begin. Okay a little more than a month ago Rachel and I got really drunk and slept together and now she's pregnant. Monica found out and was upset because of what happened and because she can't have children. She won't talk to Rachel and she told me to move out and that is why you see these boxes. It was all a big mistake and I am so sorry guys." Each of the friends had different reactions. Joey got up and stormed out. Phoebe looked from Joey to Chandler to Ross in shock. Ross stared at Chandler with pure hatred in his eyes. He slowly got up and gave Chandler a powerful punch in the eye.

" Ross!" Phoebe jumped up to hold Ross back.

" You son bitch! How could you do this? First of all, you broke the code by sleeping with Rachel, my ex. And you hurt my baby sister, which you promised you wouldn't do! I'll never forgive you for this!" He stormed out with Phoebe following. 

" Well that could've been worse." Chandler put ice on his bruised eye and walked across the hall to see if Joey ran there. Sure enough, he was there but sitting in his barker lounger facing the tv as if he was watching but it was turned off. Chandler pulled up a stool and sat watching the blank tv also.

" Do you always watch this show?"

" Shut up."

" Okay."

" You making your jokes just make my decision harder."

" And what decision is that?"

" Rather I should be pissed off at you and punish you forever or forgive you because you are my friend and can make mistakes."

" Come to a conclusion yet?"

" No not yet."

" I did make a very bad mistake."

" A very very bad mistake."

" A very **very** bad mistake. And I'm sorry but Rachel did a wrong also and no one is punishing her."

" I'm contemplating that too. Was it worth it?"

" What?"

" Destroying a 2 year relationship with Monica to have a drunken one night stand with Rachel."

" No. It never was and never will be. I messed up big time, she even went as far as to kick Rachel of the apartment yeserday and then told me to pack up and leave minutes latter. 

" Well can you blame her?"

" No, I guess not. She'll never forgive me."

" Here is my advice: do everything in your power to get her back if you really love her…"

" I do, so much."

" Show her that it was a mistake and make her take you back. By the way, I made my decision. I'll forgive you two since no one else will and because you look really sorry."

" Thank you Jo. It means a lot to me."

" I know it does."

*****

Phoebe tried desperately to catch up with Ross as he stomped off looking steaming mad.

" Ross wait up!" He stopped and waited. " That was a hellva punch. I didn't know you had it in you."

" Well he deserved it. I had to bring Red Ross out. How could he do that! Monica must've been crushed when she found out. He slept with Rachel, **my** Rachel. That bastard!"

" '**My** Rachel'?"

" No, well you know what I mean; my ex."

" I see."

" He broke the freaking code!"

" I don't understand why you guys have that stupid code. Women don't have that code."

" You sorta do. You all don't like it when friends sleep with your exs."

" No. That's not true…"

" Phoebe, I know you do. You like flipped out when your massour friend started dating the 'gay' or should I say 'straight' ice dancer after his divorce."

" Okay… but this isn't about me right now. We're talking about you. Besides I eventually got over it because I realized they were meant for each other. Chandler and Rachel aren't going to be together like that. And another thing, you keep saying you're angry with Chandler. What about Rachel? You know what they say… it takes two to waltz."

" You mean tango, it takes two to tango."

" Same thing."

" It just seems harder to be angry with Rachel."

" How so?"

" I don't know. It just is…"

" Is it hard because you love her?"

" No! No way…"

" Yes you do! You re-re-love her!"

" What? You're crazy!"

" Yes you do!"

" No I don't!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

' Okay a little bit…"

" Ah ha! I knew it! Were you going to tell her?"

" No, she doesn't feel the same way."

" How do you know?"

" I just do."

*****

Monica walked into the apartment expecting to see Chandler but was relieved when he was nowhere to be found. She didn't think it would be that hard to tell him to leave, after all, they did something unforgivable no matter what that stupid cab driver said. She had to stop thinking about this so she turned on the radio and sat on the couch. The song that came on made her finally breakdown.

__

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine I'm torn   
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn   
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch I'm torn   
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn   
  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right I'm torn   
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn   
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn..  


  


Her world was definitely torn. She cried and cried and didn't even hear the door open and Phoebe walked to the couch.

" Monica, sweetie, its okay. We all know." Monica knew exactly what she was talking about and Phoebe knew that was why she was crying.

" Why did this have to happen? You remember when we were talking at the coffeehouse and I told you Chandler had been acting weird?"

" Yeah, I remember."

" Well when I left to find him I heard them talking about it and that's when Rachel told him that she was pregnant."

" Oh Mon. That's horrible to find out that way."

" I know. I mean now I would give anything to go back to the way we were. Before we ever had that fight or even before we started having any problems."

" I wish we could go back in time but we can't. Not in this day and age anyway."

" Yeah. I try not to cry and stay tough and strong. But the thing is every time I look at either one of them I get reminded of that moment when I heard them then ran down stairs and hopped in a cab to just try to get away from it all. Life can be so hard sometimes."

" It will get easier I promise and I'm certainly talking out of experience. I haven't had the best childhood and look at me now, happy as ever. If I can get through that, you can get through this. You are a lot stronger mentally and physically than you think. Well you know you're physically strong. Everyone does." Monica smiled. " Oh so you do still know how to smile, I haven't seen one from you in a while. But seriously, whether or not you take Chandler back or be friends with Rachel again, it will all still be okay. And hey, about your other problem, you can always adopt, there are thousands of kids out there who would be lucky to have you as their mother."

" Thanks Phoebe, it's nice to know that there is still someone I can count on."

" Anytime and I mean it. Anytime."

*****

Rachel busted through the door with puffy red eyes and mascara running down her face. Chandler and Joey just looked at her until Chandler got up and hugged her.

" Hey, what's wrong?"

" I …I lost it."

" Lost what?"

" Well actually I never had it."

" I'm still lost, had what?"

" The baby. I'm not pregnant, the test was wrong."

That song was "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia. (I don't know if that's spelt right.) This chapter is a bit longer but I felt that I had to keep it like this. I have a lot of the rest of the fic already written so just stick with it. Please (makes puppy dog eyes) okay review!!


	6. Everything will be alright

" The baby. I'm not pregnant, the test was wrong."

" Oh no." Was all Chandler could say.

" I'm sorry Rach." Joey chimed in.

" I knew it caused problems, it wasn't his or her fault and I felt a special connection with… it. Now, I found out I hadn't had it to begin with it."

" I know how you felt. I could it see it whenever you said something about "it". Like when we were talking before Monica walked-," Chandler stopped suddenly.

" What?"

" There's no baby. We went through all that trouble with Monica and stuff. And now there is no baby."

" So you didn't have to let the cat out of the bag." Joey chimed in.

" Joey's right."

" Wait, Joey, if you know, then do Ross and Phoebe know?"

" Unfortunately."

" How did they take it?"

" Well, Phoebe was shocked. Ross, well you can tell by my black eye."

" Oh god, is it alright?"

" Yeah I'll live."

" Well not for long. He knows where you live and he'll kill you."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence Joe."

" Your welcome."

*****

As sometime passed: Phoebe stood by Monica's side and wouldn't talk to neither Rachel nor Chandler. Ross avoided Rachel most of the time but **hated **Chandler. Monica wouldn't even acknowledge their existence. Rachel was depressed about the baby and the rest of the gang basically out casting her. As for Chandler, well see for yourself,

" I would like a transfer sir." In the past, he never thought he'd say that but now things have changed.

" You're in luck, we've got a place for you in Chicago."

" That's great sir."

" It will take about a week to clear up all the paper work."

" Fine but I'm going to leave now so that I can get accustomed to the city a little bit before I start."

" You okay Bing?"

" Just peachy."

" See when you say stuff like that, that makes people think that your gay. You can go now."

" Thank you sir." Chandler left and ignored that last comment. He was really leaving. He thought it would be best because if it weren't for him then, Rachel would still befriends with everyone and Joey wouldn't have to split his time among two groups of friends. Chandler went to the hotel he was staying in and booked a flight for 8 am. He then went around the city to see what he'd be missing. He took extra time to visit the places he and Monica had gone to like the movies, the park, the coffeehouse, etc. He once again, had to convince himself that leaving was the right choice. The next morning Chandler woke up bright and early. He checked out of the hotel and grabbed a cab. The cab went to his 'old' apartment building. He figured he'd say by to at least Joey. He got as far as the sidewalk and stopped.

" I can't do it. It's to hard. I'll call him later." He turned to the driver, " Just take me to the airport."

" No problem." Off they were to LaGuardia airport. After waiting on lines and more lines, Chandler finally sat impatiently, tapping his feet.

" All passengers may now board flight number 2057 to Chicago, Illinois."

" That's my cue. Good bye New York, hello Chicago." With that he boarded the plane, prepared to face his new life.

*****

" Hello, I'm here to see Chandler Bing, room 204?"

" I'm sorry sir but he's not here, he checked out this morning."

" Are sure?"

" Positive."

" Do you know where he went?"

" No I don't but even if I did, I'm not at liberty to distribute that information." The receptionist said with a suggestive look.

" Well could you tell the president, say Andrew Jackson?" Joey slid a twenty his way.

" Now that you mention it, I couldn't help but see a ticket in his hand for Chicago."

" The musical?"

" No. Chicago, Illinois. It was a plane ticket for 8:00." Joey looked at his watch and it read 1:00.

" But that can't be true, He wouldn't just get up and leave without saying good bye!"

" My information is always correct. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

" No that's it."

" Then good day sir."

" Yeah, bye." Joey walked out the building and started walking back to the apartment. He opened the door to see Rachel making a sandwich.

" Hi."

" Hey, did we get any messages?"

" I didn't check the machine." She reached over and pressed the button.

" You have 3 new messages." Beep! " Joey, last night was great. Call me, okay?"

" I'm guessing that was Cheryl?"

" No, Denise."

" I see."

Beep! " Rachel, this is Mr. Zelner, I need you to send out some files, I know It's a Saturday but I need them our by 12:00."

" Damn it! It's 1:10! I gotta go!."

" Better hurry." She ran out the door. Then Chandler's voice filled the room.

" Hey Joe. I don't know if you've realized yet but I flew out to Chicago this morning. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I don't want to do it over the machine. I'll call later tonight. Okay, try not to be too mad at me. Bye." Beep!

" That's just great!" Joey exclaimed out loud. He stopped when he heard yelling outside of his door and then a slam. " What the hell?"

******

Rachel ran out of the apartment so fast that she ran straight into Monica and made her drop her grocery bags.

" Ow!"

" Geez, watch it!"

"Sorry I was in a hurry."

" You should still watch where you're going! I could have had something that could brake in here."

" I know you're mad at me but you don't have to be so bitchy!"

" Bitchy? I'm bitchy? At least I don't go sleeping around with men who are already taken because I can't find my own!" 

" Hey you know that is not how it was and what are you suggesting anyway, that I'm whore?"

" Well if the shoe fits…"

" I'm **not** a whore! Besides, takes one to know one."

" Whatever. I don't have time for this."

" I certainly didn't have time for this either. I'm going to work."

" Fine!"

" Fine!" She stomped off and Monica slammed the door to her apartment. Joey opened his door to see what was going on and followed Monica.

" What was that?"

" Rachel and I just got in a little argument and no I don't wanna talk about it." She started to pack away the groceries with a hint of angry in the way she shoved the boxes in the cabinet.

" Okay, well I don't want to talk about that fight or whatever, I wanna tell you something else."

" Okay, What's up?" They moved to the table and had a seat.

" First I don't know if they told you but, Rachel isn't pregnant. It was a false alarm." Monica didn't say anything, just looked at her hands so he went on. " Second, Chandler's gone." Her head shot up.

" Why… Why would I care." She said unconvincingly. Joey saw that in her eyes she was concerned. When she noticed the look on his face, she turned her head and got up to finish unpacking.

" Well I figured you'd like to know. So far, the only information I have is that he flew out to Chicago this morning." She stopped again.

" Chicago?"

" Yeah." 

" He didn't even say good bye. I know that we aren't in the best position right now but I would have at least said good bye if it were me leaving."

" He didn't say bye to anyone, not even me. I found out about it from some guy at the hotel and I just got a message from him but he didn't say anything I didn't already know. Besides, I thought you said that you don't care?" She stiffened.

" Well I don't care. Just a… generally… wonderment. Tell me when he calls again. I don't want to talk to him or anything, just tell me what he tells you."

" Okay I will. You don't have to act like you don't care. You can love and hate someone at the same time. Just like how you act like you hate Rachel but deep down, you do love her, like a sister. I know you do. You guys will make up, eventually." She nodded slightly. " Are you alright?"

" I will be." She smiled not just for Joey but at the thought of what Phoebe told her a few days ago. 

Everything will be all right.

That's enough for now. You know the drill…review!


	7. New Beginnings

Before we get started, I have to say that I know nothing about Chicago. I never went there so things won't be accurate. Okay, that's it.

" Taxi! Taxi! My god its just as hard to get a cab here than in New York!" He finally got one.

" Hi."

" Where to chief?"

" Well, do you know of a cheap hotel around here?"

" Umm, there's the Holiday Inn about 2 blocks from here. You're not from around here. Where you from?"

" New York."

" The city?"

" Yeah."

" You visiting anyone?"

" Actually, I'm coming to live here. I just got a job in the Stienman building. So if you know of any good apartments available near by, just let me know."

" I know of an apartment up for rent a couple blocks away. My brother in law is renting it out. It's not great, but you seem like you really need a place."

" I do! Thank god I got you as a cabdriver."

" Here we are." He began to write down a number. " I'm Jay. This is my brother-in-law, Steve's number. Go look at the place and good luck with basically a new life here."

" Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

" Five." He handed him the money. After Chandler got settled in to his room. He figured that he'd give Joey a call.

" At the sound of the beep you know what to do. Beep!"

"Hey Joe. I don't know if you've realized yet but I flew out to Chicago this morning. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I don't want to do it over the machine. I'll call later tonight. Okay, try not to be too mad at me. Bye." He hung up the phone, lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. " I wonder what Monica's doing." He said out loud. Little did he know that in another state, Monica was on her bed, wondering the same thing about him.

****

*****

Joey sat on 'Rosita' and watched Baywatch. He couldn't help but look over at the other empty barka lounger sitting next to him. Monica had him bring it over after she found out that Chandler wouldn't be here to do it. He kept wondering how all this happened. Chandler was somewhere in Chicago, Rachel, well, let's just say she's on the outside of the group. Everyone was mad at somebody. This wasn't the group of friends, no not friends, family that he had been apart of for so many years. Well the brake up was bound to happen, they couldn't sit around drinking coffee together forever, right? He used to thinking that they all would get over this, now he wasn't so sure. Suddenly the phone ringing broke his thoughts.

" What?"

" Hey Joe!"

" Chandler,"

" Oh come on, I told you to **try** not to be mad at me."

" Well that's kinda hard Chandler. How could you do this?"

" Do what?"

" How can you just pick up and leave with out telling anybody!"

" I had to."

" Why?"

" Because I got a job transfer."

" Bull. You would have turned it down. What's the real reason."

" It would make everything easier-,"

" Yeah, for you."

" **And** Monica. She needs to move on and I can't watch her do that."

" What you **need** to be doing is trying to get her back! You know she still loves you. You need to **make **her forgive you because you belong together."

" I don't deserve her…" He said quietly and Joey calmed down.

" Why would you say that?"

" Because I mess up everything. I'm a Bing; it's what we do."

" Everyone is allowed one mistake."

" Yeah, yeah. Look Joe, I had to leave. I don't have a reason to stay. I lost Monica with my 'one mistake'."

" What about me! I've been the one who's been by your side and Rachel's because I thought you guys were sorry and gonna 'right your wrong'. I see that was just Rachel's attentions. You on the other hand, decide to run away like some chicken. To top that off, after all I've done for you, you didn't say goodbye. Not even a so long, or farewell."

" Joe, I'm so sor-,"

" No! Don't even say sorry to me. You said Monica doesn't want you sayiing that anymore, neither do I. Your sorrys mean squat to me!" He hung up looking not so much angry but disappointed. He looked up and saw Rachel standing there.

" Joey, you woke me up with all that yelling, who was that?"

" Chandler."

" Why were you yelling at him?"

" Because he let me down."

" How did he let you down?"

" He left New York and he's not coming back. He gave up just like that."

" Gave up what? He's gone?"

" Yes. You're here trying to get your friends back, facing the consequences of your actions while he just ran from them."

" Where did he go?"

" Chicago."

" Should of known." She mumbled and got back to bed.


	8. Something to talk about

" Hello, may I speak to Steve?" 

" This is he."

" Hi, I'm Chandler Bing. I heard from your brother-in-law Jay that you have an apartment available."

" Not anymore. I just rented it out to someone but there's one available 5 doors down, apartment 20." Chandler smiled to himself. He covered the phone for a quick second.

" What are the odds?" He took his hand away. " Umm that's great."

" I'll give you the super's number. Hold on."

" Okay." Moment's later Steve got back on the phone.

" It's 324-8790."

" Alright thank you." 

" Your welcome."

" Bye."

" Bye."

"Nice guy." Chandler mumbled while he dialed the number given. " Hi this Chandler Bing, I'm calling about apartment 20."

" Yeah what about it?" A rough voice answered.

" Is it available?"

" Yeah."

" When Can I see it?"

" Well now's good."

" Great I'll come now."

" Whatever."

" What's the address?"

" 30 Flemington Street."

" I'll be right over."

" Oh do hurry." He replied sarcastically and hung up.

" That guy had a hint of Treger in him." Chandler jumped up, got his things and went on the elevator. He went to the front desk. " Where is Flemington Street?"

" It's two blocks down, in that direction." She pointed out. " Would you like a map?"

" Yeah, thanks." She handed it to him. He walked outside and pulled his coat closer to him. " This is definitely the windy city." He thought. He was there in no time. He stood in front of the tall building. He went inside and up stairs. When he found 20, He saw a bald, short guy leaning against it. He has one of those 'mess with me and all kill ya looks' especially since was smoking a cigar. 

" You Chandler?" He pointed his cigar at Chandler and gave him a hard look.

" Yes." Chandler couldn't help but be scared. 

" Roy." He put out his hand and Chandler shook it. "Let's go." He took out the key and opened the door. Chandler stepped inside the dark, gloomy and empty apartment.

" It certainly isn't Monica's"

" What?" 

" Oh sorry. Just thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay…." Roy gave Chandler a weird look. " So, what do you say? I don't have a lot of time for this."

" You have other buyers?"

" No, it's just that I love Lucy's about to be on in 15 minutes."

" Well how much is it?'

" 1500."

" I have nowhere else so I'll take it." He could have searched for a better place, after all, he just got there but He didn't want to be there in the first place so he definitely didn't have the desire to look for another.

*****

Phoebe walked in as if she was on a mission.

" Pheebs? What are you doing here?"

" We haven't said one word to each other since I found out about you and Chandler. I was surprised that you'd do something that. It just wasn't like you." Rachel was seated on the couch and looked down in shame. Phoebe looked at her for a moment and then continued. " I also felt that I should be there for Monica because she has always been there for me and I'm sorry." Rachel looked at her confused. 

" Phoebe, you have nothing to be sorry about. If I was in your place I would have reacted the same way."

" No but I feel awful because yea, sure I was there for Monica but what about you? I could have at least talked to you. You could use my help since you're pregnant and I gave bir-,"

" No Pheebs, I'm not pregnant."

" But I thought-,"

" Yeah I thought I was but the test was wrong."

" So your not pregnant. I'm sorry thought for…that."

" It's really okay. How about we just go back to being friends and stop apologizing to one another. Deal?"

" Deal."

" Good. I just wish that Monica was as forgiving."

" She was in a different position than I am so who knows what will happen."

" Yeah, I guess so. Oh, you know Chandler moved, right?

" Yeah."

" Joey told you?"

" No, I knew he would. Remember, I'm physcic."

" Phoebe…"

" Okay, I heard Joey talking to Monica about it."

" I see. I just thought of something. You know what is a great way to reaffirm our friendship?"

" No…"

" Shopping! Bloomindales is having a sale."

" Let's go!" They got up and Rachel grabs her coat and puts on. They walk into the hallway and Rachel stops. 

" I forgot my purse. Go get a cab and I'll be right down."

" Okay sure." The minute Rachel walked back in and closed the door, Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and ran down the stairs while it rang.

" Hello?"

" Rachel isn't pregnant."

" Excuse me?"

" Hi Ross. It's Phoebe. Rachel isn't pregnant."

" She's not?"

" Isn't that what I just said? Anyway, We're going shopping. I'm hailing a cab and she's getting her purse. I'm going to see if I can find out if she has feelings for you."

" What?"

" Okay gotta go bye." She hung up while she saw Rachel coming. Just then a cab pulls up.

" I'm right on time." Rachel laughed.

" Great lets go." As they get in Phoebe's phone rings. " Hello?"

" Do not do that!"

" Umm I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of massaging someone."

" No your not, you just said that you were shopping. Don't tell her anything."

" Okay talk to you soon bye."

" Phoebe!" 

" Bye." She hangs up.

" Who was that?"

" Uhh… That was Ross. He just wanted to chit chat."

" Oh okay." The phone goes off again.

" Hello?"

" Stop hanging up on me."

" Don't worry about it okay and stop calling. Your wasting my minutes!"

" Fine." She hangs up again.

" Ross again?"

" Yeah. He could really be obsessive sometimes."

" Yup that's Ross alright." Moments later…

" Look at this denim dress! You would look good in that."

" I would wouldn't I! I have to have it. Oh and I can go get those tan boots we saw and it would look great!"

" Yeah. So what's the deal with you and Ross? You have that off again on again relationship. When is it going to be on again?"

" Where is this coming from?"

" No where, I was just wondering. He's a great guy."

" That he is. This shirt is cute. Why don't you try it on?"

" Nah, that's too pink."

" Yeah you're right. How about this?"

" Ooh definitely. Seriously though, you and Ross…"

" I always thought that we were some what of a roller coaster, you know? We argued a lot and look at how many times we broke up."

" But after all those petty fights, you still made up. Besides, fighting is normal in a relationship. You know that. At least you guys cared enough about each other to argue. In this movie I saw, This guy asked a girl ` When to people love each other, really and truly, but they just can't get it together, when do say enough is enough?' The answer is never. Not if you really love that person." Rachel ingested everything Phoebe said and then looked at her a little skeptically.

" That's really deep Pheebs. Wait, why are you trying so hard to convince to date Ross, do you no something I don't?"

" No. I just started thinking and you two belong together. I know deep down you still have feelings for each other, so it's time to rekindle the flames. You're not getting any younger."

" Well thanks phoebe." Rachel replied sarcastically.

" Your welcome." She answers not getting the sarcasm.

Alright. I posted two chapters so review for at least one of them. Please! Okay. Go do your thing.


	9. Friends till the end?

Ross walked into Central Perk and went straight to Gunther.

" Can I get a coffee to go?"

" Sure."

" Thanks."

" Ross." He turned and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. He avoided her for a while. How was he gonna get out of this one?

" Oh hi, I didn't see you. I was just getting coffee to go. So…" He said looking at the door.

" Ross come talk to me for a minute. I don't want things to be weird between us. Please say you're not mad at me."

" I'm not angry with you."

" Then what is it? Why do you avoid me?"

" Your paranoid."

" Ross, here's your coffee."

" Thanks Gunther." He turns back to Rachel. " Well I'm gonna head off, so…"

" Wait. We're not done. Not until you tell me what's going on."

" Nothing!" He paused and spoke again in a softer tone. " Nothing is going on. Okay?"

" No! Not okay Ross! Do you want me to get our psychic friend Phoebe? Maybe she'll tell me." He stiffened.

" No need for that. It's just that after all we've been through, especially after our 'we were on a break' faze, I just… find it hard to believe that you were…with, one of my friends. We have a history, ya know?"

" Yeah but it was one night and-,"

" I know that but still. It's weird and that's not even including Monica."

" Come again?"

" I mean its worse that my little sister had to get hurt but that's something she has to deal with on her own. Besides, if I had slept with Phoebe, what would you do?"

" I don't…really…know."

" See."

" Yeah but Ross, it shouldn't feel that weird if your not in love with me. And you're not right?" Rachel expected him to just quickly reply no but Ross found it difficult to lie to her. He looked down at his cup which makes Rachel suspect something. He then looked back at her.

" I should really get going…" He started to get up.

" Ross, are you in love with me?" He took a deep breath and sat back down. 

" Yes, Rachel. Yes, I love you."

" Oh… wow. This is totally unexpected."

" I figured it would be."

" Phoebe started saying stuff the other day about you-about us but, wow."

" So, umm, what do you say?"

" I-I don't know. Can you just give me sometime?" He nodded.

" Sure. I'm gonna head off. So, see ya around." He jumped up and left before Rachel could say anything.

******

The next day…

" So Mon, how are you?" Phoebe asked, looking really concerned. She and Joey were eating sandwiches at the table while Monica washed some dishes.

" I'm fine."

" How's the restaurant?" 

" Fine."

" And your parents?" She stopped cleaning. 

" Why do you want to know about my parents?"

" Just asking." Joey shrugged.

" Okay… they're fine." She continued cleaning.

" Is their a word besides fine in your vocabulary?"

" How about 'bite me'." She said jokingly.

" Oh touchy." Joey said before taking another huge bite out of his sandwich.

" Ah, but that's two words." Phoebe quipped back.

" True. Thanks for clearing that up for me"

" Joey, don't forget to chew."

" Sorry. It's just that Monica's sandwiches are sooo good."

" Aw, you don't have to suck up. I'll make you another one."

" Yes!" He got up to take a soda from the fridge. " Oh yeah, I talked to Chandler."

" Wha-what did he say?"

" Umm nothing really. Just that he got a job transfer."

" Why didn't he tell anyone?"

" Uhh he didn't really say."

" What **did** he say?"

" Basically that you should move on and find someone new because he has." Joey lied.

" What?" Phoebe asked.

" He has?" She questioned, looking really surprised. 

" Yeah. Hey where are we on that sandwich?" She didn't answer.

" Mon?"

" Yeah?"

" The sandwich?"

" Right. Okay." She moved to get the ingredients out of the fridge.

" How could he move on so fast?" Phoebe leaned in and whispered so that Monica wouldn't hear but she did. A single tear rolled down her already flushed cheek. She quickly wiped it off. Joey saw this and instantly regretted lying to her. He thought it would help if he said that so she would move on but he was wrong. The door started to open and they all glanced towards it, expecting to see Ross but it wasn't him.

*****

" Hello?"

" Hello darling, its Estelle. Is Joey there?"

" Umm…" This was the phone call Joey's been waiting for all day. She had to get him… didn't she? But he was over at Monica's, and she couldn't go over there. " Yes hold on," Rachel took in a huge breath and acted brave. She picked up the phone but when she opened Monica's door, all her confidence washed away when she saw Phoebe, Joey and Monica's eyes fixed on her. It then hit her how long it's been since she's been in that apartment.

" Joey, umm its Estelle." She pointed the phone to him.

" Great! Okay, thanks." He took it and cleared his throat. " Hello…Yeah…Okay…I don't know about that…" He chatted away, walked out and into his own apartment. This left the three girls there, glancing awkwardly at each other.

" Pheebs, I'm gonna get going. I'll see ya later."

" Good. Don't hit your head on your way out." Monica quipped.

" Your unbelievable." Rachel mumbled but Monica heard.

" Excuse me?" She sighed and looked Monica in the eye for the first time since their first fight.

" I **said** you're unbelievable." 

" How so?"

" Come on, can you cut me some slack? You're being **so** unreasonable. I don't know how to approach you; you're like a block of ice! You could at least act civil. You don't even let me in your house! "

" I **am** civil. Besides I only let **friends** come over. You are **not** my friend! At least you don't act like it."

" You know, I've never known you to be so stubborn and cruel!" Rachel yelled. Monica stared at her and replied.

" Well people can change when they're stabbed in their back."

" Monica, how many times do I have to tell you that I made a mistake! Chandler made a mistake too and you're not mad at him! You're just heartbroken and stuff because you broke up. But I have not heard you say anything bad about him in a lon-,"

" Don't you dare bring what happen between Chandler and me into this! The bottom line is that **you**betrayed me. You, the same person that was supposed to be my best friend!"

" I know you're hurt but might I remind you that you're the one who kept calling me a whore!"

" Yeah that's the same Rach," She said sarcastically. " Someone I loved did something terrible to me but you get called a whore once and all of a sudden I should be sympathetic to **you**."

" That's not what I-,"

" That is **so** typical of you. 'I'm little princess Rachel. I can do whatever I want and don't care about anyone else's feelings.' " She said in a mocking tone. They continued to argue back and forth.

" Alright that's enough!" Phoebe yelled which quieted them both. Why was she always the mediator whenever they fought? " You guys have to stop this! Joey and I, well Ross too I guess, can't stand anymore of your fighting. Okay so an unfortunate incident occurred and it did some damage on your friendship. Time to move on because you can't keep like 'this'. Just do me, us, this favor and find it in each other's hearts to forgive and forget. Well not forget but to grow and learn from this. I've known, well, not actually known but I've seen people who have gone through worse situations than this and still remain close. Why can't you do the same? Now I'm tired of being the voice of reason, that's Monica's job. So make up your minds and do something so that we all can still hang out together." Phoebe got up and left. Monica and Rachel stood silently, digesting what Phoebe said.

" She's right." Rachel said looking to Monica to see her reaction.

" Yeah, she is." She sighed and sat on the couch. " I guess I punished you enough." Rachel moved next to her and put her hand on top of Monica's.

" I know I've said this a million times but I am really and truly sorry."

" I know you are."

" You have every right to be mad at me."

" I think I was blaming you for more that just that night but for my own problems and I'm sorry for that." Rachel nodded in response to Monica's apology. " I want to forgive you and be best friends again but its just going to take me a little time to trust you again, ya know, I mean fully trust you."

" I know. But at least now you won't kick me out of your apartment anymore." She said with a smile. She leaned in and gave Monica a hug. Monica returned it by wrapping her arms around her, happy to have her best friend back.

Mon and Rach are friends again! Okay, I think the next chapter would be the last. Finally! Lol. Okay, write some reviews.


	10. half empty or half full?

3 year later…

" Desiree! We have to go now. So come on!" Monica yelled.

" I'm coming. Mommy, did I tie them right?" Monica looked down at the little girl's shoes and couldn't help but laugh at her futile attempt to tie her own shoes.

" Oh, sweetie. You almost got it. Let me do it. Here, remember what I told you about making the 'bunny ears'?" Monica bent down and tied them for her.

" Thank you Mommy." Mommy. She liked the sound of it. Monica was so happy to hear someone call her that. Now all she needed was a husband; at least her glass was half full. Even if she didn't have that special person, she would still be content. She'd always have that little one who would call her mommy.

" Hey, where are we going anyway." The little girl with bright blue eyes and locks of gold asked as she held her mother's hand while they walked down the street.

" I told you already, we're going to meet Aunt Rachel for lunch."

" Oh okay." They made it to the restaurant and saw Rachel waiting outside.

" Rachel!" Desiree squealed. 

" Hey honey, how's it going?" Desiree ran up to Rachel and gave her a big hug. " Hey Mon."

" Hi. Let's go inside. We have lots to talk about." They ordered their food and the waiter gave Desiree a mat that she could color on with crayons. " So Thursday's the big day! How you holding up?"

" Well a little freaked out. I mean, it's Ross. We've had our brake ups and our make ups but how do I know its gonna work?"

" Aww, you're just having cold feet. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. I for one am glad that you two worked out your problems."

" I'm glad that **we** worked out **ours**. Now you can be my Maid of Honor. Yay!"

" Yay!"

" Umm…there's one more thing. I invited Chandler."

" You what?"

" Well, I hadn't planned to. That would be weird for you, Ross isn't really fond of him and the only one who has spoken to him is Joey. But of course Joey told him about it and I felt bad not to invite him because I'd feel bad if I wasn't invited to one of your weddings."

" Yeah, you're right."

" It's only one day. The rest of the time he's here, You can avoid him, alright?"

" No, no it's fine. I have to face him sooner or later and he's staying for like what? A week? I'll be fine."

" Good." Rachel said with a smile.

" Who's Charler?" Desiree asked.

" **Chandler **is a friend of ours. You'll meet him soon, okay?" Rachel replied.

" Okay." And she went back to coloring.

" She might be okay with meeting him but I'm not." Monica muttered under her breath.

" What did you say?"

" Nothing. So how good is the food here?"

*****

Chandler walked into the small chapel and was amazed at what he saw. Flowers were everywhere. On each pew and in sprinkles on the floor leading up to where the priest would stand, there were lilies. A bridesmaid walked by in a beautiful lilac dress. Chandler watched her go to a little girl and grab her hand. She then led her to another bridesmaid, but Chandler could only see her back. For a second, he thought it was Monica but this woman's hair was shoulder length with a tint of red. Monica wouldn't have colored her hair. She turned around and Chandler knew that the woman was indeed Monica. She instantly saw him and they locked eyes. Neither knew how to approach the other. Just then Joey came to ask Monica a question. He turned to look at whom she was staring at and his face lit up.

" Chandler!" Joey ran to Chandler, nearly knocking him over with a big hug.

" Hey Joe."

" I'm so glad you came…" Joey went on rambling but Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. If it were possible, she looked even better then he had remembered. Monica looked away and went back to her duties as Maid of Honor. She took Desiree's hand and went into the backroom where the bride was getting ready. Monica opened the door slowly and saw Rachel sitting on a stool in front of a grand mirror with her mother standing behind her marveling over a pearl necklace that lay on her neck. Phoebe sat nearby smiling. When Rachel saw Monica at the doorway, she turned around.

" Look at this necklace, it was my great-grandmothers."

" Its beautiful just like you."

" Aww thank you."

" Ok," Ms. Green broke in. " Before we all get teary eyed and ruin our make-up, I'm going to check on the priest." She left and Monica came in. 

" Rach, do you remember when we were kids and we bought friendship bracelets? And you felt horrible because you lost mine, and gave me yours even though you already wrote RG on them?"

" Yeah." Rachel laughed.

" Well, a couple of days ago I was shopping and a bracelet caught my eye from a store window." She took it out of her purse and Rachel gasped.

" It's just like the ones we had."

" I figured this could be your something new, and it has sapphires in it, so it's blue." Monica placed it on Rachel's wrist and held up her own next to Rachel's. " And the fact that it symbolizes our friendship is a plus. Don't worry Phoebe, I have one for you two." Phoebe jumped up.

" Thanks Mon." 

" Thank you Monica, this is the best present that some one can give me." They hugged and after a second, Phoebe joined in too.

*****

(I'm not gonna go into the details about the wedding so just imagine a Ross and Rachel wedding, k?)

2 days passed since the wedding and the happy couple couldn't have been happier. They were packing and getting ready to go on their flight to Barbados. Chandler was glad to see them together. They both deserved each other. Instead of staying with the Newlyweds, Chandler stayed with Phoebe and when he wasn't at Phoebe's he was out with Joey. Whenever Chandler would start a conversation about Monica, Joey would change the subject. He hadn't talked to Monica yet besides the occasional bump in the hallway. It was like she was trying to avoid him. All Chandler knew was that he had to talk to her before he left.

" Hey Chandler." He looked up as he saw Rachel come in and put her bag down.

" Hey."

" What are you doing here? Are you and Ross okay now?"

" Yeah. We're good. He just went to get some Chinese food."

" I see." She paused. " All right. I have to get something off my chest. That's partially why I sent that invitation to you. So listen."

" Okay, what is it?" Chandler asked wanting to know what she was talking about.

" Where do I begin… Okay why are you here?"

" I just said, Ross went out to…"

" No I mean here in New York?"

" Well Rach, I was invited to a wedding here so I decided, 'hey why not?'"

" If you left three years ago, why come back now. You can say it was for the wedding but is that all? Since you haven't spoken one word to me or anyone else besides Joey in how long, you could have blown off the wedding and not come."

" I guess I just wanted to see you all and **perhaps **see two of my best friends get married. I didn't know it was a crime to want that."

" It's not a crime but you had a long time before this to come back but you didn't. Now you suddenly miss us. If you **missed us so much** then why haven't we gotten a phone call to say hey ya know I **am** still alive!"

" You knew I was fine because I talked to Joey before. I didn't know if you guys would **want **to talk to me!"

" Okay, so you figured since you got an invitation that everyone must have forgiven you and now you can come back. Or were you going to leave again?"

" Rach, what is this really about?"

" 3 years ago, after that drunken night, we decided that we were going to face our problems **together** but what the hell did you do? You left! Like I bet your gonna leave right now!"

" So **that's** what this is about."

" Your damn right, that **is** what this is bout. **I** was the one who was here all the time and you just hopped on a plane. **I** was the one who busted my ass to get these people to take me back as a friend **and** I was the one doing damage control when your ass left!"

" Okay, calm down…"

" Don't you tell me to calm down! Mr. when life gets hard, just run."

" Excuse me?"

" Oh you know exactly what I am talking about! Any time something gets difficult or serious, you run away and you know you do that. I always knew but I never really said anything. You're like a commitment phobic Chandler, and you always blame stuff on someone else. You always have in your past relationships. I'm surprised that you and Monica lasted as long as you did." 

" Oh come on! I already know that I do that but it is just low of you to go there about Monica's and my relationship."

" When our problem came up you said you would stick it out and make it up to Monica but what did you do… you ran away like chicken shit."

" Alright look!. What do you want from me?"

" All I want is for you to realize that you fucked up even more by leaving then if you stayed. I'm not saying that everything is your fault but you didn't help by running away from it all. You wanted things to get better for all of us but how would it if you weren't there to help pick up the pieces. Imagine how you would've felt if you were in my position and I had left you here to fix shit for the both of us." She sighed and looked away from Chandler. They remained silent for a moment and She finally looked backed at him. 

"Chandler, do you want us to be friends again."

" Yes."

" Okay, Ross and I are leaving tomorrow. We'll be gone for two weeks. If I see you when I come back, then we can work on this, me trusting you. If I don't see you, then I don't ever want to see you again. Now I think you have to go mend things with Monica because I'm 95 percent sure that you haven't talk to her yet." She paused and leaned down in front of Chandler and said, just above a whisper. " I know you love her. I know that she loves you. Either go and be with your soul mate, or go properly finish things with her so you both can move on with your life."

" I don't believe in soul mates."

" You better start believing or your going to lose your only chance at true happiness." Rachel got up and went into her bedroom, leaving Chandler alone to digest all that she said. She was glad she finally got to say all those things and hoped that she'd see Chandler when she returned from her honeymoon.

*****

There was a knock on the door. Monica put the spoon she was stirring with down and put the fire on low. She looked through the people and wasn't surprised to see Chandler standing there. She knew he would eventually catch her when she was home. So She opened the door.

" Hey."

" Hey. Come on in."

" Thanks." He walked in and looked around. Not much had changed except a few toys were on the floor. He looked puzzled at the sight of toys. " So do you like to play with barbie dolls now?"

" What?" She looked at the toys he was pointing at. She laughed. "No, no that's just Desiree's."

" Who's Desiree?"

" Oh right, you didn't meet her yet. She's my daughter,"

" You have a daughter? I thought you couldn't…"

" 3 months after you… moved. I decided that I should adopt a child. After I got in touch with agencies and stuff. I found her. They usually only send children to married couples but after they met me and saw that I would make a good mother and that the gang would be around all the time, as if she had a big family, they let me have her."

" Wow, that's great."

"Yeah, it is. So what's knew with you?"

" Nothing really. My life is pretty boring. It feels as though more than 3 years have passed by… I miss you Monica."

" I…miss you too."

" I know we've had our problems, but I want to try **us** again. I love you and I want to be with you so much."

" What? Chandler, you can't just come and say I love you like its no big deal!"

" I know it's a big deal but I haven't stopped thinking about you. I know you feel the same way because I can see it. You have half of what you've always wanted, a child. Let me be the other half. We can take things slow but I promise you that I will not screw it up this time. I love you and need you too much to let you slip away again. Let me show you."

" Okay."

" Okay?" He was surprised that she agreed so quickly.

" I know I might regret this later but okay. It's time I think with my heart and not with my head."

" I swear, you will not regret it." Chandler walked up to her and pulled her close to him. He planted a kiss on her soft, ruby lips. 

Now her cup was totally filled.

That's it! Okay just review to tell me what you guys think of this chapter or the series. Thanks! 


End file.
